


Flush

by I_Dont_KnowWhatImDoing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe a little plot if you squint really hard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_KnowWhatImDoing/pseuds/I_Dont_KnowWhatImDoing
Summary: Bucky would really like for his life to just be simple, but all evidence suggests that the universe is actively conspiring against this goal. This is further reinforced when Steve Rogers is dragged into his suite, almost completely unable to communicate under the influence of some crazy Wakandan flower, and randy as all hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: this is a sex pollen fic where sexual contact occurs while characters are under the influence, and as a result there is inherent dubious consent. However, the characters have an established sexual relationship and are demonstrated as being able to restrain themselves under the influence. 
> 
> As far as I'm aware, there is not yet a post-Civil War sex pollen fic for this pairing. So here you go. In this, Bucky never went into cryo in Wakanda (because otherwise we don't have a fic).

The days in Wakanda had a mugginess that wasn't completely unfamiliar. Mind you, there was a hell of a lot of actual jungle mixed in with the urban jungle, which was new – and really, where the former Avengers plus one brainwashed super solider were staying felt a bit incongruent, being a hyper-modern facility in the middle of dense wilderness. But it made for great cover, so Bucky couldn't complain. Nobody dared come sniffing around, lest they accuse a world leader as powerful as T'Challa of harbouring fugitives.

All the same, Bucky didn't feel the urge to wander out into it like the others did. Something about it just felt off. It was too much like he could just fade into the brush and disappear. So when Steve, Sam, Clint, Wanda, or Scott decided they wanted to go out for a hike with a local, Bucky stayed behind. Which is what he was doing now, reading by the light from the window in his suite.

It all felt like too much, so much more than he deserved, but when he tried to tell Steve he just got this heartbroken look on his face that might as well be a knife in Bucky's gut. He'd have those weaker moments, he'd slip, start to crumble and Steve would cling to him like he was the last man on Earth. As though if he just held on tight enough he could keep Bucky together. Considering their history, Bucky hadn't been completely surprised when that had lead to sex. So here they were again; fucking but not fucking _talking_ about it. He wasn't sure which one of them was putting up that particular block. He'd catch Steve staring at him sometimes with his peculiar forlorn look on his face, but when he noticed Bucky looking back he would avert his eyes.

All Bucky knew for sure was that he didn't particularly want to think about it either, but he'd been rereading the same page of his book over and over for the past several minutes. He let out a sigh, closed the book, and rubbed his eyes. Steve always had been a headache for him, but he still... loved the bastard. He couldn't deny that, no matter how many decades he had spent trying to. He didn't know about Steve though; he knew Steve cared for him, wanted him around, but he wasn't sure what that extended to or what it meant.

It was almost a welcome distraction when there was a knock at his door, but it was a bit too frantic for his liking. He leaped out of his chair and rushed to the door, his book tossed aside and forgotten. He swung it open to find Steve with his head hanging, practically being carried by Sam and Scott who had his arms draped across their shoulders and frantic looks on their faces. His voice strained, Sam said, “Barnes, we need your help.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky spat out as Scott and Sam charged forward into the suite, Steve's feet barely keeping up with their pace. Wanda slipped in behind them, but Bucky was too focused on the scene in front of him to pay her much attention. “What's wrong with him?”

Sam and Scott both started talking at the same time as they maneuvered Steve to the floor, laying him on his side.

“Man, I don't even know-” 

“There was this super crazy plant-”

“Apparently people usually just pass out-”

“But Steve's all messed up-”

“One at a time!” Bucky shouted. Steve was flushed and panting, curled in on himself, and Bucky was starting to feel the panic edge in. “Sam, what happened?”

Sam took a deep breath and let it out before he started. “We went hiking. Steve got too close to some plant and it spat in his face. Next thing we know, he's doubled over and like this. Ama – she was guiding us – she said normally when people get hit with this thing is knocks them out, sometimes for days. But big animals can get all crazy and violent. Something about it being medicinal is really small doses. So...” Sam fizzled out, making a vague motion with his hands.

“So why have you brought him here and not medical?” Bucky asked, his hackles raised.

Sam pointed over Bucky's shoulder at Wanda. “Kid insisted.” Bucky practically rounded on her. “Said if we didn't she'd do it herself and we wouldn't want to get in her way.”

“Explain,” Bucky said. But just then, Steve let out a groan of pain from where he was curled up on the floor and Bucky couldn't hold himself back from rushing to him. Steve's neck and face were flushed, even his ears tinged red, and he was panting like he couldn't catch his breath. Bucky was flashing back to the worst fevers, where Steve was delirious and the neighbours whispered about calling a priest. He put his hand to Steve's forehead to push away the strands of hair that were matting to his brow, and Steve opened his eyes and seemed to register his presence for the first time.

“Buck...” he managed, reaching out to grab onto Bucky's forearm.

“You two need to leave,” Wanda said, looking to Sam and Scott. Her voice wound be strong if not for the slight waver.

“Are you kidding?” Scott replied, his hands open at his sides. “I'm freaking out! This is Captain America on the floor - he needs medical attention!”

“We don't know what's in his system,” Sam said, his tone a forced calm. “We if he gets aggressive?”

“Please.” Wanda shook her head. “If he _does_ get aggressive, it will be easier for Bucky and I to handle him. Alone.”

“Wanda-”

“Go! You know I can contact you if any anything changes.” Wanda ran a hand through her hair – she looked flustered. “Please, just trust me on this. I can see into his head.”

Bucky stiffened at the words, but Steve was still on the floor, clutching at his arm and practically tugging on him. He had to prioritize. Sam and Wanda seemed to be having a wordless conversation over his head.

“Fine,” Sam puffed out, grabbing Scott's arm and moving back towards the door. Scott protested the whole way, but the two of them were quickly gone and the room was silent except for the sounds of Steve's ragged breaths.

Wanda let out a long slow breath and walked over to where Steve and Bucky were on the ground, settling down on her knees just out of arm's reach between them and the door. “I'm sorry,” she started, and Bucky chanced a look away from Steve's pinched face at her. “Steve, he gave me permission a long time ago; if there was an emergency, I was allowed to look in his head.” She looked uncomfortable under Bucky's gaze, but her owlish eyes didn't look away. “He trusted me with that.”  
  
“So what's wrong with him?” Bucky asked, to the point, and here Wanda's eyes drifted down to her knees.

“That's, um... I read him, and the flower. Anything alive, it has energy I can read...”

“Wanda...” Steve groaned, reaching out with his other arm and grabbing Bucky around the elbow. He had Bucky's only arm completely encased in his grip.

“I'm sorry, Steve,” Wanda said quickly. “He'll be alright he's just not quite himself and... very uncomfortable.” Bucky was hit with a wave of relief, but was still baffled as to what was going on. Wanda seemed... embarrassed? “I didn't mean to see but... you're the only one that can help with this. So...” Wanda stood, seeming a little awkward. “I'll leave you two be.”

She raced out the door before Bucky could even form a question to ask her, though his brain seemed to swell with a million of them. As soon as the door clicked shut though, Steve began tugging on Bucky's arm in earnest, trying to pull himself up, and Bucky had to lean back to avoid toppling on top of him. He was still off-balance and adjusting to the loss of his metal arm, which had always dragged down on his left shoulder and forced him to compensate – he'd never been aware of how much until it was gone. Steve surged up to him, releasing his arm to wrap himself around Bucky's shoulders and burying his face into his neck. “God, finally,” he muttered, his voice thick.

“Steve, what the hell-” Bucky's words were cut off by Steve's mouth on his – his kiss was hot and thick and completely unexpected. Bucky pulled back. “What are you doing?”

“Bucky, please...”

Finally, Bucky had the opportunity to really look at Steve. His eyes were glassy and pupils dilated wide, and the flush that creeped up from under his shirt collar and was highest on his cheeks and ears. Bucky was certain that it bloomed across his chest under his shirt too. The realization came to him all at once, that Steve didn't look feverish; he looked like he did right after sex. He looked down and sure enough, the front of Steve's pants were tented. “Jesus, Steve... what did that thing do to you?”

Steve let out a groan, closing his eyes and letting his eyebrows pinch back together. He was still panting like there wasn't enough air in the room. “Didn't want to... show it in front of the others... But... Fuck, Bucky, I feel like I'm dying...”

“You're out of your head, Steve.” Bucky wasn't sure what to do. Would giving in be taking advantage? Steve had enough control keep to himself in front of the others, but he'd had to curl up into an incomprehensible ball to do it. Even now, he seemed to be exerting himself in an effort to hold back.

“I know...” Steve was raking his fingers through the hair at the back of Bucky's head, and it was making goosebumps spring up all over his body. “Just... please.”

Steve was kissing him again, and this time it came as less of a surprise. Steve was soft and compliant, yet insistent. His breath was hot against Bucky's mouth, which had started to tingle in a way that wasn't familiar. When he pulled back, trying to catch his breath, Bucky's vision felt fuzzy and his skin was warm where Steve was touching him. Bucky huffed out a laugh. “You punk...” Whatever Steve had been hit with, he was successfully passing it on to Bucky, who didn't have quite the same level of resistance to toxins as Steve. Bucky tipped his head back, trying to breathe as he could feel his body heating up, and Steve took the opportunity to start kissing and worrying at his throat. It felt like his sense of touch was dialed up. He was distantly grateful that he must be receiving a small dose, because it was already clawing up his throat and making his heart pound. Between the chemical coursing through him and having a lap full of a very dogged Steve, Bucky could feel his cock swelling.

Steve bit down on the junction between Bucky's neck and shoulder, and got a small grunt out of him for his efforts. He put his head back down, and Steve took the opportunity to start kissing his mouth again. It was a cloying feeling, but he could feel the urge for more building, and _fuck_ Steve tasted amazing. Everywhere their skin touched felt like fire, and he needed to feel it everywhere. He reached over Steve's shoulder and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging up. But it was a real bitch trying to take someone else's shirt off one-handed, and Steve seemed to be too obsessed with Bucky's mouth to get with the program. Bucky sat on his behind, pushing Steve away with his foot on his chest, and Steve went reluctantly.

“Shirts,” Bucky said poignantly, but Steve just stared at him with a clouded expression. His lips were slick and swollen and, Christ, he looked better than any dirty picture Bucky had ever seen. Bucky gave Steve's shirt another tug to make his point, which was already ridden up his stomach in the front, and realization finally dawned on Steve as he helped Bucky pull it over his head. And Bucky had been right about that flush – it bloomed across Steve's sternum like a sunrise. Steve didn't give him long to appreciate the view as he moved in to pull Bucky's tank top off his body. His fingertips felt electric as they skimmed up Bucky's sides. But Steve didn't stop once Bucky's shirt was tossed to some unknown corner of the room, pulling at his sweatpants until Bucky obliged him by lifting his hips and letting Steve slide them down his legs.

They were still on the floor, and Bucky didn't have time to react in his state before Steve sank to his belly and slid the length of Bucky's cock into his mouth. Steve let out a moan that turned into a whimper, and Bucky gasped. It was too much, too soon – his body hadn't been prepared for that level of sensation and he hissed through his teeth as Steve started to work him. When he evened out and was able to open his eyes again, the sight left him breathless. Steve was sucking his dick like he was desperate for it, starved. And he was making these high and needy sounds that Bucky wasn't used to, since Steve was usually so quiet during sex.

“God, Steve, baby...”

Steve moaned and opened his eyes to look up at Bucky and all he could think was, _Well, this'll be a good way to go._ His eyes looked so blue against his flushed face.

“Fuck, you're pretty,” Bucky gasped out, and Steve whined and seemed to give an attempt at a nod. “What? You like hearin' you're pretty, babydoll?” Steve seemed to shiver at Bucky's words, and that was definitely new. Bucky had never tried talking to Steve while they had sex before – the habit of trying to stay quiet to avoid detection was a powerful one. But with Steve making wanton sounds with every slide of Bucky's dick across his tongue, 'quiet' seemed to have been thrown to the wind. “Jeez, Stevie, should get you like this more, ah, often... Not gonna be able to last with you lookin' like that...”

And Steve was arching his back more, putting himself on display, like he wanted Bucky to watch him. Between that and Steve's mouth and whatever the hell was coursing through his veins, he really wasn't going to be able to hold off. He felt his balls pull up tight and the tension in his body building. “Fuck, Stevie, I'm gonna cum,” he managed, and Steve continued, undeterred, as Bucky flooded his mouth. Bucky's world seemed to focus to a pinpoint of sensation that grew to consume him, and he was gasping as he came back to himself.

He'd laid back at some point, flat on the floor, and Steve was on top of him, moving back up his body to kiss him again. He could feel the fabric of Steve's pants over his hyper-sensitive cock, as well as the length of him still pressing determinedly against them. Bucky felt soft and warm all over, and Steve's mouth on his was more than welcome. He was coming down off the high of his orgasm, but his blood was still pumping. He kissed at Steve's jawline and bit at his ear, murmuring to him, “God, gorgeous, you're so fucking hard. What do you wanna do about that, hmm?” He reached around Steve's waist to grab a handful of his ass.

“Bucky...” Steve keened as Bucky scrapped his teeth along his earlobe. “I wanna... Damn, Bucky...” Steve ground down against him and if he was feeling the same effects Bucky was he knew he must be aching by now.

“Come on, Stevie, spit it out,” Bucky cooed in his ear, lifting his hips and pressing him down with his hand on his backside, giving Steve a little pressure. He drew a gasp from Steve, so at least he accomplished that goal. But it was like he could feel every seam and button and stitch on the front of Steve's pants, they dug into him, and he just wanted skin. Steve's chest on his felt so warm and amazing. “What do you want?”

“You, Buck... Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...”

Bucky barked out a sudden laugh. “Well, only one of us is here so you'll have to make do.” Steve hardly seemed to notice, too absorbed in sucking on Bucky's collarbone to appreciate his stellar sense of humour. Bucky felt bad for the man – he was so focused on the moment, on Bucky, he couldn't think of how to get himself off. “You want me, doll? Wanna fuck me?”

That got him a long low moan. “Yes,” Steve breathed. “Please...”

God, he was so polite like this. Bucky didn't want to move away from him, but he wanted Steve inside him more. And that wasn't something they were going to achieve in the middle of the floor with Steve's pants still on and no slick. “You better get me up off this floor and into the bedroom, then...”

Steve raised his head to look down at Bucky, and the clouded look on his face didn't completely mask the pout of disappointment as he seemed to be faced with the same dilemma. But either he wasn't completely gone, or just desperate enough to get creative, because next thing he knew Steve was hauling them both up off the floor, his arms under Bucky's thighs. Christ, Steve was carrying him to the bedroom. It did solve their problem, though, so he couldn't find it in himself to complain.

Steve all but threw them onto the bed, the weight of him pressing down on Bucky's body. It made him realize peripherally that normally he wouldn't be okay with this; normally, if Bucky was the one getting fucked, Steve had to be behind him because sometimes being pinned down or the image of Steve splayed out below him was too much like captivity or the hellicarrier. And maybe it was just what was in his system, but right now the mass of Steve with his soft, warm skin and sweet mouth weren't ringing a single alarm bell.

“Come on, sugar, I'm way ahead of ya' here... Get those pants off.” And that Bucky almost regretted, because it meant Steve did have to move away from him. Steve pushed off so he could sit on the edge of the bed because of course he still had his damn boots on. But the lack of body heat felt like a sharp chill on Bucky's skin, and the wide expanse of Steve's shoulders looked so inviting. Bucky crawled over and plastered himself across Steve's back, kissing and biting at his neck.

When Steve finally had his pants undone, Bucky reached around his waist and took his too-long neglected shaft in hand and squeezed. Steve let out a sound of relief so sharp it was almost painful and leaned his head back against Bucky's shoulder, breathing ragged. He'd been so good, and waiting so long, Bucky didn't have the heart to stretch it out any longer. He quickly brought his hand to his mouth, licking a fat, wet stripe across his palm, before returning to stroking Steve off. Steve felt boneless under him, giving little jerks with this hips but being completely compliant. It wasn't long before he was biting his pink lip between his teeth and shooting off across Bucky's hand. He worked him through it, catching Steve's lips with his own and letting him moan into his mouth, but Steve didn't soften. Bucky was used to Steve's new body, and how quickly it could bounce back, but staying completely hard was new. Bucky might have to look up this plant later. His mouth was still tingling.

“Bucky, please...” Steve said, breaking their kiss. “Still wanna fuck you...” It seemed getting off once gave Steve back his ability to string a sentence together.

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” Bucky licked into his mouth one last time before stepping over the side of the bed and going to the bedside table. He threw himself back onto the bed and passed Steve the bottle of slick as he climbed up to him. No-nonsense, Bucky spread his legs as Steve coated his fingers and dove in to kiss him again. Bucky wasn't sure how long they spent like that, kissing passionately while Steve pressed and worked his fingers into Bucky's body – but eventually the pressure and the heat grew to be too much and he was tired of waiting. He was achingly hard again and he needed more.

“Baby, swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna lose it,” Bucky groaned and Steve looked down at him with a moment of confusion before be sprung back into action. He'd gotten so absorbed in what he was doing again that he'd forgotten he had a goal in mind.

“Sorry, Buck...” he murmured, kissing him sweetly as he slid his fingers out of him, and Bucky immediately missed them. He felt empty, bereft without them, and let out a whine in spite of himself. Steve ran a hand through Bucky's hair, trying to soothe him. “I've got you...”

Bucky welcomed the feeling of the blunt, slick head of Steve's cock pressing up into him. He cried out as Steve filled him in one slow slide, he was more loose and open than he thought, and when he opened his eyes back up again Steve was staring down at him like Bucky was his whole world. Bucky surged up to kiss him, and it jostled Steve inside him in a way that made them both groan. Steve had his hands on the sides of Bucky's face as he rocked into him. Bucky felt enveloped by him, as though Steve had swallowed his whole world. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and every point of contact between their two bodies was electric. It was overwhelming in the best ways – but Bucky's body was still screaming for more.

Bucky sank back, his eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, gorgeous, you feel amazing...”

“Buck... you're one to talk... Jesus, look at you...” Steve's voice was strained, and when Bucky opened his eyes to really look at him he saw it: Steve was nearly overcome, but visibly restraining himself. Bucky wanted what he was holding back.

“Steve, Stevie...” Bucky reached around Steve and grabbed a handful of his ass, thrusting down on him hard and burying him deep. They both gasped at the sensation.

“Ah, fuck, Bucky...”

“That's it, doll... Don't hold out on me here,” Bucky replied with a smirk, and he bore down on Steve to make his point.

Steve's head hung down, his neck limp, and started to increase the force of his thrusts. “Buck...”

Bucky hooked his arm around Steve's neck, pulled him down to give him a rough kiss, and Steve shifted his grip to Bucky's waist and thigh. He could feel it – Steve was starting to let go even more than what was in his system was already pushing him to.

“Steve, oh...” Bucky keened when he felt Steve's grip grow tight and dig into him. Bucky could hear when their thighs made contact, and Steve's thrusts where punctuated with sounds from deep within his chest. “Oh, fuck, yes...”

Steve was growing louder, and it was like music to Bucky's ears. His flush, his face, the way Steve moved was a work of art. He was beautiful, though he always had been.

“Bucky, please... Ah, I wanna see you...” Steve gritted out, his breath ragged.

His rhythm was getting shakier, and Bucky could tell he was close. So he released his grip on Steve's neck and started to jerk himself off between their bodies. He couldn't think much about putting on a show for Steve – it was too much, too overwhelming. But from the way Steve cursed and went just that much harder, he figured he must not be doing too bad of a job.

It wasn't long before his pace faltered, and Steve crashed their lips together and he came buried deep into Bucky's body. He fumbled a bit at first, but wrapped his hand around Bucky's as he stroked himself and worked him until he came across their torsos. They kissed like that for what felt like hours as they came down from their highs, both organic and induced.

 

 -*-

 

The first thing Steve became aware of was that he was warm; almost too warm, but not quite. He was in bed but his head felt fuzzy. It was almost like waking up still buzzed from drinking the night before, but he couldn't get drunk anymore, so that wasn't it. But still, he didn't feel sober. He slowly became aware that there was a body next to him, and he could hear the sound of the page of a book being turned. Slowly, Steve opened his eyes, and sure enough Bucky was next to him in the bed with a book in his lap. He registered the movement and looked down at him with an amused smirk.

“Hey... How're you feeling?”

Steve sat up, and it felt like a head-rush. He rubbed at his eyes, willing them to clear. “A little... fuzzy.”

“You might still be having some side effects. Do you remember what happened?” Steve gave Bucky a blank look just long enough for Bucky's expression to cloud with concern. “You went out for a walk with Sam, Scott, and Wanda...”

“A walk?” And then pieces started flooding back. “Jesus Christ, the _walk._ ” Steve groaned, and buried his face in is hands. “Oh my god, what _was_ that?”

And now Bucky was laughing at him, a small thing, and had Steve felt he had a shred of dignity in that moment he would have shot him a glare. “We'll have to look into it. Good thing Wanda insisted they bring you here and not medical. Then you really would have made an ass of yourself.”

“ _Wanda,_ ” Steve repeated, mortified. She was just a kid, and she'd gone into his head when his mind had been on things that would make a Stark blush. “Did they see anything? Did I say something around the others?” And then the other shoe dropped: Wanda knew. “Jesus, Bucky, I'm sorry...”

“It's fine, Steve. I mean, sure, you got me a little buzzed with it too but it's not exactly like we had a bad time,” Bucky brushed it off.

“No, not about that,” Steve replied. But hell, they really hadn't had a bad time at all. Bucky had been amazing. “About Wanda... knowing. I know that for you this is just... whatever it is, it makes sense you don't want to bring the others into it.”

Bucky was giving him a bit of a funny look, and he closed the book in his lap to focus on Steve. “I never said... I don't care if the others know, Steve. It's not like we aren't already wanted fugitives.”

“Oh...” He didn't really know how to respond to that. His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth.

“I figured you wanted to keep it between us. Like before.”

“I thought...” Steve cleared his throat, a little awkward. “I was keeping it secret for you.” They just looked at each other for a moment, kind of confused. And Steve must have still been dealing with some side-effect that impacted his inhibitions, because the next thing he said was, “Well now I feel like a complete idiot.”

Bucky let out a snort. “What would we even say, Steve? Oh, hey everybody, we've been screwing since the 40's and decided to pick up where we left off?”

“Well, I love you, so we could... just...” Steve's voice trailed off. _Shit_. He didn't mean to say that, hadn't wanted to say that, he was just running his mouth without any real filter. It was _true_ but that didn't mean Bucky had to _know._

Bucky's whole upper-body sagged against the headboard. “Steve...”

Steve leaned in, feeling frantic and embarrassed. His face felt hot and he knew he was turning red. “Oh, jeez, Bucky, I didn't-... Forget I said anything, okay? I'm out of my head, I'm not in control of what I'm saying-”

And then Steve couldn't talk any more because Bucky was kissing him, his hand in Steve's hair.

“Listen to me, and don't talk until I say so, okay?” Bucky said when he pulled back. “You can nod if you understand.”

Steve wasn't sure he did, but he nodded anyways.

“You still have that shit in your system. Or you wouldn't have said that, yes or no?”

Steve nodded again, afraid to start talking.

“But was it true?”

Steve swallowed audibly. Bucky's expression was intense, his eyes bore into him, and Steve cast his gaze down to the sheets between them. Steve let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and nodded.

“As something other than your friend?”

Steve knew he could get out of it then. Play it off. But he nodded anyways. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Bucky let out a slow breath of his own. “Stevie... Look at me, baby.” Steve looked up, and saw the small smirk on Bucky's face. “Glad I ain't the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened. I have a real weakness for sex pollen fics (my favourites in this fandom being "Fluff" and "All Is Good That Is Desired"), so while feeling lonely/bored I wrote this in a weekend. I hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat! Feedback is always welcome and your kudos are appreciated.


End file.
